The present invention relates to an illumination device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an illumination device for a vehicle, which can improve optical efficiency.
In general, an illumination device for a vehicle includes a headlamp installed at the front of the vehicle and a rear lamp installed at the rear of the vehicle.
The headlamp serves to illuminate the area head of the vehicle during night driving, and includes a fog light for helping another vehicle or pedestrian to easily recognize the vehicle in the snow, rain or fog and a turn indicator for indicating the traveling direction of the vehicle.
The rear lamp includes a brake light which is lit up when a driver steps on the brake, a rear light which is lit up when vehicle is reversed, and a turn indicator for indicating the traveling direction of the vehicle.
Recently, various light sources such as a light emitting diode (LED) have been applied to a vehicle lamp. The vehicle lamp includes a light source configured to irradiate light and a reflector installed on the rear surface of the light source and configured to reflect light irradiated from the light source forward.
In the conventional vehicle lamp, the light irradiated from the light source reaches the lens through a narrow area. Therefore, the optical efficiency of the vehicle lamp is reduced. Thus, there is a demand for a device capable of solving the problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-0084786 published on Jul. 26, 2011 and entitled “Headlamp for vehicle”.